you & me
by Sweet Kiss Goodnight
Summary: nudge loves fang. fang's still confused about max and maya. gazzy loves nudge, yet someone is yearning after gazzy. oh delimas, delimas.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

~Nudge~

I love him. I truly do. I mean, well, I think I do. Dating Gazzy hasn't been what I thought it would be. I mean, the only reason I got with him is because he was upset that Ella picked Iggy over him, and I was mad that Iggy chose Ella over me. Then, one thing led to another, and suddenly we're making out on the couch. Don't give me any looks, he's twelve now. And I did way worse stuff when I was twelve. As you have seen in the most wonderful stories told by Max. And it felt good, kissing him. Thrilling. But now that I think about, it's probably the sparks from getting a first kiss. Which sort of leads us to the problem at hand. Or at least relates to it. The real problem at hand is Fang. And he is the one making me doubt my feelings about Gazzy. After we

"saved the world", he and his flock decided to part ways. And by part ways I mean move to the house next to ours. So he's still within reach, mocking me with his cuteness. Gazzy's cute in a different way. Like, normal cute. The guy you would pass and go, oh he's cute, but not really my type. Fang's the kind you would double-take at and whisper little what-ifs with your friends. Ella and I, before Iggy asked her out, use to do this all the time. I was our favorite pass time. Of course we made sure to stay out of Max's ear-shot when we did have these conversations. I'm surprised Angel didn't snitch.

"Nudge!"someone screemed my name. Shocked back in reality, I glanced at Gazzy, who had his arm slung around my shoulders. I couldn't help but feel that that should be Fang's arm. But, oh well. Maya has permentally claimed him. At least, that's what she told me. Wasn't exactly a pleasent conversation.

"What?"

"I said we're going over to Fang's. Coming?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. What a strange coincidence that guy I was thinking about just happened to show up.

"Ah, no. I'm going to pass."

"Why?"

"Uh," Come on Nudge, work your way out of this situation. ",th-the new twilight movie is suppose to come on TV. And you know, I just can't pass that up."I giggled nervously. He grinned.

"I love when you get all fan-ny." He's flirting, flirt back Nudge.

"Maybe I'll just have to get more fan-ny then."I said. He leaned down and kissed me then followed the rest of the flock out. Good job Nudge. When I was sure they were gone, I ran to the kitchen where Fang's living room is in plain view. If I lean a little ways over, they can't see, but I still can. You know, if I don't mind my side pains for days. I watched as Fang greeted everyone warmly at the door. Well, you know, he still didn't smile, but he gave everyone a hug. I noticed Max's was shorter than everybody else's. Oh when are they going to get over their awkwardenss. Fang slid his arm around Maya's shoulders, and she grinned out the living room window. Wait, why would she...OH SHE WOULDN'T! When she kissed him and afterwards, smiled out the window again, I grimly realized, she would. Fang sent a question her way, and gazed out the window, but he couldn't see me. As slowly as I could, I slipped away from the window so I wouldn't be seen and slumped back to the couch. Great, there goes my evening,and I know for a fact Breaking Dawn won't appear until at least next summer. And our satelite doesn't get that channel. So I settled on flipping between music channels and Disney channel. I don't like anyone or anything on there, I'm just watching what everyone expected me to watch. Just because I like to talk and peppy stuff like that does not mean I like Disny and all the crap that comes with it. It's just that Iggy was flipping channels, and he said no one watches Disney channel except people like me. So whenever he's around I turn it on. And when he complains, I go, "But I'm just watching what people like me watches." Then I would gaze innocently at him, and turn the volume up. Messing with Iggy is so much fun. I sighed. Nudge, you have got to stop playing into people's hands like that. Also you have to stop refering to yourself in third person. After watching an old rerun of Wizard's of WaverlyPlace, and scowling at the screen the entire time before I shut it off completely.

"Okay Nudge, time to make better use of your time."I said, and walked to my room. I sat at my desk top and booted it up, picking up a remote and clicking on the stereo. Selena Gomez blasted on, but I quickly flipped it to the Kings of Leon, then Linkin Park. Just like the TV, people expect me to listen to that crappy pop stuff. I prefer rock and rap to pop anyday. The computer popped up and my screen saver flipped open. It was of me and Fang at the water park, he was smirking and looking at me, and I was smiling at the camera. His hair and eyelashes were dripping water as was mine. It was my favorite picture. Ever. I use to stare at it all night, when people thought I was actually I was looking at the Jonas Brothers' pictures.

"Nudge?"a voice called from the door. I turned around and saw Ella. "Are you okay?"she asked. I haven't talked to her in weeks. She was so wrapped up in Iggy that she hasn't had time for me. Not that I blame her. If I had Iggy (scratch that, if I had Fang) I would do the same thing.

"Oh, yeah."I said. She kind of smiled.

"When Gazzy told me about you watching the new Twilight-saga movie, I knew something was up. That's not due for another year at least. And if you were watching it, I gotta watch it too." I laughed with her and she came over to sit next to me at the computer. She smiled at the screensaver. "You guys look good together." she grinned.

"I mean, he's my brother."I said.

"You know, that's the same thing you said about Gazzy. And Iggy." We paused for a few awkward seconds, then turned back to the computer.

"Well it doesn't matter. Me and Gazzy are together, you have Iggy, and Fang has Maya." I lowered my voice. "Everyone's happy." I said, and clicked on the internet.

"Nudge I know we haven't talked in a while, but you can't tell me you're happy. I've seen you happy, and right now, you're not."

"I am. I'm happy with Gazzy."I said. She turned me around.

"Sweetie, no you're not. The only reason you're with him at all is because you felt unwanted."

"Because there were so many other options."I said bitterly and turned back around. She sighed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"I asked.

"Are you mad at me for dating Iggy?"she asked. I sighed.

"Of course not."I turned to her. "I'm happy you're happy. It's that I'm angry that I'm so misereble. I mean, Gazzy is a great guy. And I do love him. It's just, I don't love him like he loves me. I wish I did, but I just don't." I clicked on my email and saw Fang had sent me one.

_watchin the new twilight movie mii azz._ I couldn't help but laugh. He knew me so well. Ella looked over my shoulder and smirked.

_so why are you really not over here?_ his next message read. I sighed and turned to her.

"Should I tell the truth, or lie."I said. She shrugged.

"I'm all for you telling the truth, but that might cause some unwanted drama. But then again, he can see right through your lies."

"Maybe I shouldn't reply at all."

_i no ur there._ he sent. I groaned out loud and when Ella read it, she laughed out loud.

"It's not funny! What should I do?"I whinned. She calmed down.

"Just come back over with me."

"In what I'm wearing?" I said, gesturing to my outfit. I had on light purple silk night pants with artistic black prints on it, and a light purple lacy tank top. My hair was combed and neat, but really long, so I usually pull it up because it gets tangled easier.

"You look perfect, as usual. I would kill to look like you."

"Really? Kill?"

"Well, maybe a banana or something. But I really do love your skin tone." I looked at my light creamy brown skin tone. Like coffee with a lot of cream and sugar in it. Which is the opposite of the way Fang takes his coffee. Black. He says sugar gives him a headache. I laughed at that. I laughed at everything he said. Even if it wasn't funny. I just loved the look he gave me whenever I did laugh. Like I was his world if only for a few seconds. My thoughts were disrupted by Ella cutting off my computer. She took my hand and started dragging me out the door.

"Come on, I am not letting you mope around like this."she said.

"But-"

"No,"she said turning to me. ", I care and respect you way too much to let you go down like this."she said, and started dragging me to Fang's house.

Watcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Sorry, wrote it but never had time to upload it.

~Fang~

I knew she was lying the second I heard Gazzy tell me that freaked up story about twilight. In fact, just last week, Nudge told me she was threw with twilight and everything it stands for. I know stuff about Nudge that not even Ella knows. I know she still worries about erasers and the school. I know she hates Disney channel and pop music. I know that her favorite color happens to be brown and not hot pink. I know that she loves to smile, because she believes when she smiles, everyone else does too. I know that she would rather give her arm than to see anyone suffer. But what I didn't know, was why ever since I moved next door, she hasn't been over once to see me.

Maya hasn't been the same since our mission has ended. She's getting clingy, and every time someone mentions Nudge or Max's name, she stiffens. It's getting harder and harder to talk to her without comparing her responses to Nudge's. Nudge doesn't curse like a sailor. But Maya does. Nudge may not know how to cook like Iggy, but at least it's edible. Maya's food gave me the stomach virus. Nudge would listen to my music and not say a word, Maya, on the other hand, takes the stereo and throws it out the window. Yes, Nudge is a lot nicer, and sweeter, but Maya is…..she's….got pretty hair. I guess. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella walking in and throwing her arms around Iggy. At any other time, I would've suggested a room, but then Nudge walked in and my breath caught in my throat. She wasn't wearing anything special, just her pajamas, but she made them look good. No makeup and she brushed her hair, and when she smiled, the room just got a little bit brighter.

Maybe I'm conflicted, because that's the exact same thing I thought about Max when she walked in. I stood up to give Nudge her hug, but Gazzy swept in and stole it. Picking her off her feet, twirling her around a few times, then sat her down and kissed her. Right in front of me. Rage blew through me for a few seconds before I calmed myself down by going in the kitchen, making up some lame excuse about getting a drink. I knew they were looking at me, but if I didn't make any separation, Gazzy might wind up with a broken rib…..and an arm….and a leg.

It didn't surprise me that Maya had followed me. "What's wrong baby?" she purred, trying to put her arms around me. After seeing Nudge look all innocent and cute, she seemed cheap and annoying. I wiggled away from her and went to the fridge.

"Nothing." I lied. She threw me a confused look before walking out, passing Nudge on the way. Maya glared at her, and Nudge only smiled. My heart sped up, and I tried my hardest not to throw a smile back at her. I'm Fang, I don't smile.

"Hey," she said softly, ", what's wrong?" I shook my head, and she scowled. "Fang, I've known you for basically all my life. I know when something's bothering you. Would you just tell me?" I sighed, but still wouldn't talk. She got this hurt look on her face, but she wiped it clean before I could even process it. "Is it about Max? And Maya?" she asked. Before I could even answer, she shook her head. "Fang, you have got to move on. You have Maya now; you cannot keep clinging to Max." I shook my head.

"But I'm not." And the moment I said that, it became true. Sure I love Max. I love her a lot. But when I hugged her, I realized I wasn't in love with her. Nudge still looked doubtful, so I grabbed her shoulders and took her chin so she could look at me. "Trust me. I'm not." I was suddenly aware of our position, and a chill ran down my spine. And it was the good kind of the chill. The chill you get when you first start dating someone you really like. The chill you get when you realize everything in your world, in your little universe, is perfect. And at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to close that little distance between us, and kiss her. Nudge! Kiss Nudge for crying out loud! I broke apart, and walked to the fridge, got the jug of milk, and ran out, leaving a confused Nudge, and taking a very confused Fang.

~Angel~

They don't know, but I saw what happened. Fang came out, drinking from a gallon of milk, looking conflicted and scared. When Nudge came back, she looked as if she wanted to cry. Maya wouldn't leave Gazzy alone, and that kind of pissed me off. Max was still trying to convince herself that she still loved Fang, but with Dylan there, making her laugh, she was losing the battle. Before Nudge had come, Fang was doubting his feelings for Maya with Max, but then she walked in, and it's like his thoughts froze, then went into overdrive. Nudge knows that she likes Fang, hates Maya, still favors Max though she envies her, and realizes that she might be leading Gazzy on. Ella can't stop worrying about Nudge, even with Iggy standing right by her. Iggy feels that his whole family is about to split to pieces, and half of Fang's flock (Sam and Kate) are ready to leave, while the others are wanting to stay around to see how the drama is going to pan out. And Gazzy, my poor, hopeless brother, loves Nudge, and thinks that she loves him back. He's prepared to propose in just a week even though they're only kids. And for once in my life, I was absolutely speechless.

"What's wrong Ang?"Max asked. I shook my head, all of their emotions, their doubts and fears pouring into me, rendering me speechless.

"Are you sure?"Nudge asked, coming over to sit next to me. I took her hand, and squeezed lightly.

"I'm fine."I said softly. I wanted to help all of them. I wanted to tell them it would be alright, but these were some serious problems. Problems that I couldn't easily solve by myself. But this was my family, they were my everything, and I was going to try. "I'm fine." I repeated, and looked at her and everyone else. "And soon you will be too."

Whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Maximum Ride. The ever brilliant James Patterson does.

~Iggy~

When Nudge had came over, I thought all of my problems would be over. Nudge was always the bright patch in a dark spot. However, she seemed to cause more problems. I mean, what was with Fang drinking from a milk carton? His flock did not appreciate that. Maya, the wanch that she is, wouldn't stop glaring at Max and Nudge. And although I'm not really concerned for Max, she can certainly handle her own against Maya, but Nudge? Why her? She never does anything to anybody. Besides the teasing and playing we do, she's generally the sweetest, nicest person I know. There was a brief time when I was head over heels in love with her. But, really, think rationally. I make bombs. Bombs hurt people. Nudge hates to see people get paper cuts. And, to be perfectly honest, I still love Nudge.

The reason why I always cuddle up to Ella isn't because I love her so much. I mean, I love her, sure. But in that, temporary girlfriend sort of way. Angel accused me of using her, and I couldn't really argue. But, the reason why, is because it's easier trying to convince myself that I love Nudge as just a sister. When she came through that door, however, not only did Ella leave my mind, but all thoughts did. Angel was so zoomed in on Fang, she didn't notice my thoughts. And, for that, I am really grateful.

"How about we play a game?"Nudge suggested desperately. Maya scowled at her, yet she still looked curious.

"What ?"She asked.

"We don't have any board games." Star said.

"Or sports equipment."Sam added. Nudge thought for a few minutes.

"How about truth or dare?"She asked.

"No!" we yelled in unison. She got this hurt look on her face, but she didn't give in.

"Fine," she kind of stuck her jaw out and had a gleam of mischief in them. ", how about spin the bottle."

"Yes!"Maya said, just a little bit too loud. She glanced nervously around, but didn't change her answer. Nudge threw us her puppy dog face, and it was so cute and pathetic that my eyes started to water. They really started to freaking water! I blinked them away and put on my game face.

"Let's do it!"I said. Ella turned in shock.

"Are you sure?"She asked. I nodded and refused to meet her gaze.

This was going to prove once and for all about my feelings for Nudge.

~Nudge~

Yes! Yes! Yeeeeesssss! I have a chance to finally kiss Fang! Everyone else agreed pretty quickly when Iggy agreed, and I have to say that I have not loved him more.

"Since it was my idea, I get to go first, and choose the rules. Okay, rule number one: no girl on girl/guy on guy crap. Fang, you can do that figgy stuff later, but not now. Rule number two: the kiss has to last at least thirty seconds. For couples, I will give you thirty five seconds. But that's at the most. And rule number three: if this changes anyone's opinion about anything, forget it. This should be just…..just a simple game."I managed to choke the last part out for Fang's benefit. I know that he regrets what he did to Max, and it would not be good if he realized that he still actually had feelings for Max. Now, if he had feelings for, me, that's a totally different story. Everyone glanced at each other nervously, before reluctantly nodding.

"Great. Fang we can use your empty carton."I suggested, but he shook his head.

"Or, or, we could use a regular pop bottle." He said, taking Maya's empty one. I shrugged. The bottle doesn't necessarily matter I suppose.

"Fine." I shrugged. We made a lopsided circle, and were awkward for a few minutes.

"Well, Nudge. Go on."Max said, looking just as nervous as everyone else. I took a deep breath and spun. And maybe it was fate playing a twisted game, but it happened to land on Iggy.

"Come on Iggy." I said. His face got bright red but he tried his hardest to play cool.

"Oh, well, this is an experience you won't regret." He said, but his voice squeaked, and instead of being nervous, I laughed. This was just Iggy after all.

Kissing Iggy was like kissing your teddy bear. A lifelong friend. Weird, and not what you expected, but it's not like you regret doing it either. When the thirty second time had run its course, we broke apart. His face was redder than ever .

"I know, be shocked."I said playfully, and they laughed. "Ella it's your turn." I instructed, and she took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck." She said, crossing her finger. Again, maybe fate was playing his cruel game, because it landed on Gazzy. Their thirty seconds were boring. And long. Was this what if felt like to Ella when Iggy and I kissed? Because it was hell watching them kiss. I wasn't jealous, but, I don't know, I hated to think that maybe, just maybe, Gazzy may be enjoying that kiss more than the ones he gives me.

"Iggy's turn."I croaked. He took a deep breath, gazed at me with his sightless eyes for a few seconds, and spun. And guess who he landed on? Max!

"Oh, I guess that is me."Max stuttered out. Iggy leaned in, but it seemed like something he was forced to do. I guess kissing Max is the equivalent to kissing your mom. Least to say, their thirty seconds were pretty short.

"Angel, your turn." She took a deep breath like everyone else and sighed. And who did hers land on? Gazzy! Her brother! Since there were no rules against this, and they were of the opposite sex, they did have to kiss. And boy was it funny! We laughed so long, my side cramps had side cramps. "Maya, your turn."I said. She rolled her eyes, but still spun, and guess what, it landed on Star!

"Oh. My. God." Fang said. Maya's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"No way am I going to do that!" Both girls jumped up and screamed.

"Chill! You don't have to! Just spin again!" I said laughing. They both glowered at me, but sat down, and Maya spun again. This time she landed on Sam and they kissed. That was alright. I didn't care about either of them in any way that made that funny or uncomfortable. It was the same way with the rest of Fang's flock. And to my delight, the bottle never landed on Fang. When it was finally Fang's turn, I was on my toes. Literally. I noticed that Maya and Max had also shifted into uncomfortable positions, staring intently at the bottle. Not did that make me jealous, but that made me more nervous. However, we had nothing to worry about, because his spin landed on Ella, and we sunk back in either defeat or disappointment. Ella didn't look dazed or anything after her kiss with Fang, so I didn't get jealous. She even joked about how good her kissing was compared to him, and got rewarded an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to laugh, but Maya was glaring at her so hard, she was kind of sending electric through the air.

"Um, Iggy, your turn again."I said. He spun, landed on Ella, and then it was my turn. I spun half heartedly, giving up my dream of it ever landing on Fang, but sometimes fate has a way of making events go your way. Because who did land on? Fang.

Whatcha think?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Maximum Ride.

~Fang~

My palms were sweaty, my heart raced, and my throat dried up. Nudge blushed, but other than that, showed no concern at the thought of kissing me. I glanced nervously at Maya, but she was too busy laughing with Gazzy to realize that her boyfriend was about to kiss another girl. God, I didn't even care that I was about to kiss another girl.

"Get it over with already!" Max said crankily. Nudge giggled, rolled her eyes, and leaned forward. I, of course, had no choice but to lean forward as well. And then our lips collided.

Kissing Nudge was like, drinking hot chocolate on an ice cold day. Like going down the steep side of a roller coaster. Like seeing fireworks for the first time. Truly, and utterly, amazing. We used the maximum thirty-five seconds, and when we broke apart, my eyes never left hers.

"I think it's time to stop now!" Maya yelled. I looked at her, and she was glaring at the ground, mad at the world I suppose.

"Okay, maybe, maybe we could watch TV or something." I suggested, turning my gaze back to Nudge. She blushed, smiled, and looked down. Iggy was pouting. Probably because he wanted to make out with Ella, but she just then started to talk with Gazzy.

"No, I think it's time for….your old flock, to go home." Maya refused to look at anyone.

"I agree." Max said, jumping up. She bumped into Dylan, shook her head, and then ran out. Dylan chased after her. Maya finally looked up, and kissed me long and hard. Finally, I pulled away from her, but not before I saw Nudge's face. Tears glistened in those big, beautiful brown eyes, and she quickly followed Max. Ella, looking confused, and desperate, followed Nudge, Iggy stayed put then ran out the back door, and Gazzy followed both girls. Calling out Nudge's name. Maya glared at the door, then stalked to her room, and the rest of the flock filed out of the house and took off into the sky, not even saying where they were going or when they would be back. And now, all there's left if Angel and she was already crying silently into her hands. How can a simple game of spin the bottle turn out like this?

~Ella~

God Nudge is fast! Damn that Maya. Damn her to hell. How could she ever do something like this? I wanted to say that I chased after Nudge to help her, but honestly, I needed her help. Gazzy. God, Gazzy was like five years younger than me! No way! I was ten when he was five! I was in the tenth grade when he was in the fifth! Oh God that's disgusting! But, but that kiss. Stars, I actually saw stars. I've never seen stars with Iggy. I thought they were a myth when I didn't.

Nudge turned back to me unexpectantly. "I love him!" she yelled. At this point, I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Who sweetheart?" I asked. We were in the middle of the thick forest behind our houses. My mom's house was a couple of minutes away. We sat down against a tree, and she started crying.

"Fang. I mean, Gazzy. I mean, I don't know." She continued to cry. How could I unload all of my feelings when her feelings are practically drowning her? She was my best friend, she still is. And it's my duty to deal with stuff like this. I put my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder, wondering how a little game of spin the bottle turn out so wrong.

~Max~

Of course he had to chase me. Dylan. Damn him and his cuteness. I ran in my room and shut the door, locking it. I sank to the floor, and cried. Cried! I haven't cried since I was fourteen or fifteen. When Fang first left. Now he's back, but, Dylan is here. Why did Dylan have to come? He invades my thoughts, controls my actions in a way he doesn't understand. I can't do anything without thinking about his opinion about it. And Nudge, God, Nudge looked so happy when Fang kissed her. And he, for once, looked happy. Like, so happy, he almost smiled. He never use to smile! Smirk, yeah, but not smile. Gazzy, he came to me with this crazy idea about a ring for Nudge, but I convinced him to wait a day or two. No easy feat let me tell you.

Dylan was now banging on the door, and yelling my name. I cried a little bit harder. "J-Just go away Dylan!" I yelled.

"Max! Open the door." His strong voice ordered. I couldn't help it. His voice captivated me, and I had to see him. I yanked open the door before I had time to wipe my eyes. He took one look at my face, and wrapped his arms around me. I sunk in his chest, and he half carried me to the bed, closing the door. We sat on the bed.

"I'm so confused." I cried. I tried to get my feelings under control, but it was so hard. Usually when I got like this, Nudge would be here. It's funny because that's kind of our role for each other. When she would cry, I would comfort her. When I would cry, she would do the same. Usually, she would've been climbing through the window the second I locked the door. But after I ran off, I don't know where she is. And that's another thing I'm confused about. Where was Nudge? Did she run away? Why isn't she here? I know I sounded selfish, but that's what was going through my head. It's like, when all else fails, Nudge will be here. And now that's she's not, it's like my world has been thrown into a world of destruction, leaving me wondering how a stupid game of spin the bottle cause this much destruction.

~Gazzy~

For a human, Ella can run fast. She out ran me in five point two seconds. Me! She out ran me! Ella's kiss confused me as well. You see, there's a certain reason why I love Nudge so much. Tingles. I get tingles every time I kiss her. I know she can feel them too. Or at least I hope she can feel them too. Lately, she's been real distant. She didn't want to go to Fang's house earlier, but then she came, then she disappeared into the kitchen for a while, then Fang came out drinking some milk? I don't know. But what I do know was that little lip-lock she had with Fang angered me. Angered me in a way that I cannot explain. And then, my kiss with Ella stirred up something else as well. Something I haven't felt since the last time I kissed Nudge. Tingles. Envy, anger, desire, happiness, how can a measly game of spin the bottle cause all of these emotions to rise the service?

~Iggy~

THAT PROVES IT! I, IGGY NICK RIDE, AM NOT OVER, NUDGE MONIQUE RIDE! Her kiss, the tingles, the explosions that I could hear rather than see. Her soft lips. The way she smile before we had even broke apart. The way she played with me when it was done. The way she and Fang's kiss sounded. Anger, desire, butterflies. All of this hitting me at once. I punched a tree once, then twice, then again and again to let go of some of these emotions. Nudge was Gazzy's girl. Gazzy! My best friend Gazzy! Fang had some kind of emotions with her as well. Their kiss lasted thirty five seconds. Thirty five seconds was for couples! Last time I checked, they were not a couple! Yet they kiss the couple limit! Nudge warned us to not let this game change our emotions but how could it not? You could practically feel the emotions thick in the air! GOD!

I jumped up on the nearest branch, and then sat. I licked the blood off of my knuckles and rested my head against the tree, feeling tired. All of the emotions. How could this idiotic game of spin the bottle do so much damage?

~Angel~

NO! IT'S ALL FALLING APART! My family is falling apart! Everyone, except for Fang's flock, excluding Maya, is confused. Maya wished she had kissed Gazzy. Kissed him long and hard. I wish she had kissed him! God! Why? Why did we have to play that _stupid _game of spin the bottle?

~Maya~

Guess what? I may be in love with my boyfriends' younger brother. That's right. I may be in love with Gazzy. It's just that he's so sweet, and innocent, and obviously in love with Nudge. He doesn't care who sees it. Fang doesn't even like to hold my hand in public anymore. I bet Gazzy would do anything for Nudge. And that's what draws me to him. That's what makes me want to feel his strong arms around me. Because lately, all Fang's arms are around is Nudge. And not only does that make me envy her. It makes me hate her. I finally become my own person, and people still prefer someone else to me. Nudge is so sweet. Nudge is so nice. Nudge gets every guy who I fall in love with! Why? How could this retarded game of spin the bottle rise up all this drama?


	5. Chapter 5

I am not denying that I do not own Maximum Ride.

~Angel~

The first step to the reuniting and making the world a better place is to go to Nudge. After all the drama last night, I need to start at the root of the problem. And whether she wants to believe it or not, she is that root.

Nudge was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. On it was a picture blown up of her and Fang and Gazzy at the water park. Gazzy's smiling at Nudge, Nudge and Fang are smiling at each other. Was it always that obvious?

"Nudge?"I called. She turned to look at me with her large, confused eyes.

"Oh, hey Ang."She tried to play off as happy.

"Nudge, I-, well, I-, I-I just wanted to talk to you."I finally got out. She sat up. I could tell she was pushing her troubles to the side to make room for mine. I felt terrible. I sat down and she started stroking my hair.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"It's just that, Gazzy loves you. You know that right?" Her face grew ashamed and she left my hair alone. Thank God.

"I know."

"And, I also know that you don't love him the way you should. Or the way you think you should."

"You know, sometimes I curse you for your mind reading abilities." she grumbled. I took her hand.

"Please, before things get out of hand, tell him. It'll be so much better in the end."

"I know you're right." she said.

"Will you tell him? Now?" She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come with me." she ordered. Before Nudge could even get up, Gazzy ran in, and guess what? Got on one knee.

"Nudge, I know you think this isn't love. But I promise you," He stuck out the ring, his hand shaking. ", if you give me a chance, I will show you what love is." My jaw dropped to the floor, and Nudge's face was flushed. Fang casually strolled in, took one look at Gazzy, and exploded.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING?"He yelled. Gazzy didn't even look at him. "IGGY, GET IN HERE!"

"What?"Iggy asked. I'm sure if he could see, he would be angry too.

"Just get your _friend_ before I kill him."

"What has he done now?"

"Just proposed to Nudge." Gazzy thought Iggy would be on his side, but Iggy got angry as well.

"WHO THE CRAP DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"he yelled.

"I think I'm someone so in love, I want to take this relationship to the next level."

"Gazzy, you are twelve years old. TWELVE!"Fang exploded.

"Age is nothing but a number." Gazzy said calmly. Fang rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm tired of this crap. Come on Nudge. I have to talk to you!" And with that, swept Nudge out the door.

~Dylan~

When I made sure Max was alright, I walked to Dr. Bachelor's house. She apparently loved Jeb enough to get back with him. Something Max found extremely fortifying. I loved it when she was mad. She was so cute. Anyway, I knocked and Ella answered.

"Can I talk to you?"I asked.

"You are." she played, and chuckled. "What is it?"

"It's just, you're Max's sister, and I can't help feeling that….you are in some kind of emotional fix." She shrugged, looked at me, decided to trust me, and crossed her arms.

"I am." She said nodding.

"And, I just want you to know that you can trust me to keep any secret you have. You can come to me, to, I don't know, talk to me. You know, just if you want someone to talk to."I shrugged. She sighed and nodded.

"Now?"she asked. I checked my watch. In three hours it would be Max's shower time, and I had to be there because she always forgot to get a towel when she went in.

"I got time."I said.

We walked to her back porch, and sat on the swing. "You know, when you kiss, someone you really like, and you get tingles? You know how that feels right?" she asked. To me that question didn't make sense, but I didn't want her to feel worse.

"Yeah."

"And, how that's supposed to, like, symbolize true love?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in that?" I try to think of all the times I kissed Max. I had no tingles, or explosions. I didn't see stars. I didn't see anything. But I felt a blissed out feeling that started in my face and ended in my toes.

"No." I answer. She nods.

"What do you think it means then?"

"I think it just means that, for that moment, you're getting something you're not use to getting. And, your body's not use to it, so it reacts in a way that confuses both you and the person you're kissing." She looked at me in shock.

"Wow. I didn't know you were so…"

"Smart?"

"I was going to say intellectual, but now I'm gonna say stupid." She laughed, pushing my shoulder. She sighed. "I guess it's not too terrible you're my brother in law after all." She said.

"You thought it was terrible?" I was joking with her. She grinned deviously.

"Just for a second." I joked with her for a while later then walked home. Feeling happy and content the entire way. Max had just called out for Nudge to get her a towel when I stepped through the door.

"Nudge!"

"She's gone!" Angel called back. I ran to my room and picked out a towel of mine, then knocked on the door.

"Towel delivery." I said like I was tired of it. When really, nothing made me more excited when she opened the door and smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks." She winked, and shut the door again. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and I walked to my room. There were pictures of me and the flock decorated all around my room, but mostly pictures of Max. No one's ever really been in my room, so they haven't seen it. My favorite picture is of Max and Nudge actually. They're both sitting down on a curb, Nudge's hair is down, and covering her face, and Max is kind of leaning toward her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her hair still somehow casting a shadow across her face. They're dressed in jeans and tank tops, and I got the picture made in black and white. What I love about it so much is that Max looks so matronly and sweet. Not the hard edge, I can take anything Max that she tries so hard to be. And although I love her like that, seeing her open up to anyone like that excites me like nothing else. There was a knock on the door, and when I looked up, I caught sight of a tearful Angel.

"Dylan. I need you help."


	6. Chapter 6

~Fang~

It wasn't the fact that he proposed that made me so angry. It was the fact that I had already planned something, and he just ruined it. After a fight with Maya, I gently suggested that we take a break. Of course she had a fit and suddenly I'm on the floor with a broken hand, but what needed to be done is done, and there's nothing left to say about that. I had planned on walking casually in and asking Nudge to go to the movies. I know, she's dating Gazzy. But in my defense, I temporarily thought that she would wait for me. That she liked me like I liked her. Like her. But when I saw him on one knee, it's like he kind of slammed my hopes to the ground. I have no idea why Iggy is angry, and I do not have time to worry about it.

Nudge yanked her arm away from me and I wince as that's the broken hand. Why did you grab her with your bad hand you idiot? Sometimes I'm dumber than how dumb I think Gazzy is now. "What?" I pretend that it was normal that I yanked her away in the middle of her boyfriend proposing to her.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so, so crazy?" she yelled. I admit, I was acting spastic. But she doesn't understand how important she was to me. If I lost her to the likes of Gazzy, I don't know what I would do with myself. So I don't say anything.

"Are you going to speak?" she demands. She then throws her arms in the air and groans. I would've laughed had we not been in this situation at the moment. "You always do this. The one time I want you to speak, you clam up. But when I actually want peace and quiet you speak way too much. What is wrong with you Fang? Why are like this?" I'm looking in her face for any signs of anger, but all I see is confusion and hurt. I open my mouth for words, but I can't get them out. I couldn't even think of anything to say. So instead, I kissed her, and let all of my emotions and thoughts go into that one kiss.

~Nudge~

What can I say? He kissed me. My boyfriend proposed….and we're kids. Iggy is freaking out about who knows what. Ella has disappeared. Max and Dylan are in fantasy land. Maya is starting to go psycho, and Angel acts like she wants to "solve everything." And on top of all this, he kisses me. It's not like I didn't want him to do it either. I'm actually happy he did it. But, come on man, if you think about it, I'm cheating on Gazzy. When we break apart, both of us are breathing hard. Maybe it's the heat of the moment, or the stars I see when I kiss him. Maybe it's that thrill I get, or the feeling of happiness, or the warmth I feel staring in my head and ending in my toes. Maybe it all of that combined that renders me absolutely speechless. He brushes my hair behind my ear and my blush intensifies.

"Finally quiet." He mummers with a small smile on his face. A smile! He's never smiled before! I throw a small one back at him, and that when I notice his hand. It poorly wrapped, and twisted in this odd fashion.

"What happened to your hand?"I ask, cradling it gently. He grimaces.

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding with Maya."

"What did you do? Cut her hair or something?" To fully appreciate my joke, you have to understand that Maya is crazy about her hair. I've seen someone touch it publicly twice, and both times was because there was a spider in it and it was Fang to knock it out. From my understanding, no one handles her hair but her and sometimes Fang. And that's only to make her feel better. She doesn't even like people touching her comb.

"Ah, no. Something a little more serious than that."He goes. I look up at him then back away.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You broke up with her?" Instead of answering, he shrugs and pretends to be interested in a tree. "Fang." I groan and cover my face. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I mummer. He reaches over and takes my hands, pulling me closer.

"But it did happen so can we just make the best of it?"

"No!" I yank away my hands.

"Why not."

"Because I'm with Gazzy."

"But do you want to be?"

"Did you want to be with Maya?"

"At first. But that was only because Max had hurt me."

"And here we go." I start to walk away.

"What do you mean?" I spin around, angry now.

"The thing is Fang, I'm no one's second best. You only want me because Max is taken. I'm tired of being the backup plan. The rebound girl. The-" He kissed me again before I could finish this sentence. Just as well, I couldn't think of anything else to say anyway. I broke away from him this time.

"What are we suppose to do Fang? I can't break Gazzy's heart like this."

"We will do what needs to be done."

"And hurt people? No. You know I don't like that."

"We don't have to hurt people. We'll think of something, and we'll do it together. Just you and me." And although I doubted that we could do something that would work for everyone, a thrilling chill ran through my body when he said you and me. Because what he said gave me a reason to hope that maybe, just maybe, things will turn out alright in the end. And it would just be Fang and me.

~Max~

I was supremely worried about Nudge. After Dylan gave me a towel, I rushed to my room, dressed, and called her cell. Of course, she's not picking up. I called eight more times, but again, no answer. Without meaning to, I walked out and ran to my mother's house. Ella answered.

"Where's mom?" I asked, rushing in.

"Out. What's wrong?" Ella said slowly.

"I just need to talk to her."

"Well, her and Jeb," I winced at his name. She had to remarry the dipwad. ", they went out to some special dinner. What's wrong? Max?" she called. I turned around and started walking out the door, but Ella stopped me. "Max, I am your sister. I'm here to discuss problems. What is the matter with you?"

I stopped, paced, and stopped again, but I couldn't stop my anxiety. "Nothing! It has nothing to do with you!" I erupted.

"Stop trying to handle everything by yourself and for once consider that maybe someone without wings or a super-brain can help solve your problems. For once can you do that?"

"No." I said, but she wouldn't move. "Ella, I swear, I would burst through this ceiling."

"And you'll have mom to deal with. Please, just talk to me about what it's about. You don't even have to tell me the full story." Of course I didn't want to talk to her about it. But she was close to Nudge, maybe she knew where she was.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked. She shrugged.

"My guess, with Fang."

"Why would she-" Then it dawned on me. "They-?"

"Duh! It's been going on for a while now."

"Why haven't she told me."

"Why would she? He is your ex."

"So?"

"So, it's like, against sister code to date their exes. Period."

"But-"

"No buts. Max you should know this. And you need to fix this. Otherwise she will never be happy. And you want her happy. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well you need to talk to her."

"I would if I knew where she was."

"Find Fang and you'll find her." And with that, she finally let me out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

~Fang~

The buzz from my cell phone scared the both of us. We weren't doing anything past kissing, but it was getting pretty intense. But then the phone had to ring, and literally tear us apart.

"Hello?" My voice was beyond shaky. She was fixing her clothes back straight and I was so focused on the show, I missed whatever this person said. "What?" I asked.

"I said where are you?"

"Max?" Nudge got alert.

"What does she want?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Nudge, and nobody's seen her." I covered the mouth piece with my palm.

"She wants to talk to you."

"For what?" I shrug and hand her the phone.

"Hello?"

~Nudge~

"Nudge, thank God. Where have you been? I've been searching for you since yesterday!"

"Well, I've been around."

"I can tell. What's this I've been hearing about you and Fang." I blush.

"What about us?"

"Hello? If you like him then you like him! Just go ahead and seal the deal, I'm not worried."

"You think what I feel about Fang…is influenced…..by you?"

"Well, Ella was talking about some sister code and…."

"We're not even real sisters Max." She paused for a good thirty seconds.

"Nudge….are you okay?"

"I'm tired of having to consider you in all my plans. We can't go forward because of Max's chip. We can't go to McDonald's because Max got caught stealing in that area. We can't do this or that because Max is confused about her freaking feelings. Max…can you once, just once, consider my feelings before you think about what your consequences might be?"

"Nudge….I-"

"And will you quit with that I crap. It's not all about you Max."

"Maybe I was being selfish."

"Maybe?" I say sarcastically.

"Nudge what has gotten into you?"

"Max, I don't know. Confidence maybe. I'm tired of being the little annoying lamb of the group. The one that doesn't really matter. The disposable one. Why can't I be the main character of my own life for once?"

"I never said you couldn't."

"Well you didn't have to." We were silent for a few minutes.

"Nudge, you need to come home. We have to talk." I was my turn to be quiet for a few minutes while I was rattling my thoughts together.

"Maybe we do Max. Maybe it is time we do talk." I hung up and tossed the phone to Fang. Right away, he wrapped his arms around me. I sunk into him. His scent filling my nose. It was surprisingly sunny. Like the sunshine after a big storm. A relief to anyone in its presence. I could sit there all day. But then Max's conversation played in my mind, and I realized along with explaining my feelings to Max, I would also have to explain them to Gazzy. And Max is now wanting a hard ass Nudge, and my moment of self confidence has long since ran its course. How will I explain that all these years I was just using you Gazzy. You were only a place holder. You are the thing that I just accused Max of making me. Disposable.

~Max~

I knew I was in trouble when she first responded. Now I see her. Despite her hair frizzy and her clothes misshapen, because s he obviously tried to fix them, she was beautiful. More beautiful than she gives herself credit for.

"Nudge." I say, stepping out onto porch. She stops, her eyes glittering with rebellion.

"Max."

"Nudge, I'm sorry, for whatever I did. I don't mean to-"

"Can we save the soppy reunions please?"

"Of course. Um, come on, we need to talk." She followed me to the couch where we sat watching each other for a good thirty seconds. "So…..you like Fang huh?" She shook her head.

"I love him."

"But…Gazzy?" She sighed. An arrow through her armor.

"We'll think of something. I'm sure what happened earlier will-"

"Earlier?"

"I just assumed you'd know. You are one of the main characters here after all."

"Will you please drop the hard ass routine and let me help you." I exploded. Her gaze was hard and steady, but experienced with this, I didn't back down.

"Help me?" She said slowly.

"Yes."

"Help me with what Maximum? What can you teach mean that I haven't already learned by example?"

"Nudge, I just….I just want you to be happy. Okay? That's all I want." Just like that, her angry face slipped off, and I saw the vulnerable little fifteen year old that she really is.

"Really?" I hugged her, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. That's all I ever wanted."

"Well…." She said, pulling away. "…I'm sorry. It's just that, I don't know. Forget it."

"Should we?"

"Yeah. And, thanks." She glanced up bashfully at me.

"I mean it."

"I know you do." I paused, kind of kicking lightly out with my hands clasped behind my back. "So…..what're you gonna do bout Gazzy?" Her face sunk in, but before she could get anything out, I rushed ahead. "Because, I have a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

~Maya~

"Max?" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"No, just little old me." I said, admittedly, crankily. I'm just saying, there's a reason why I changed my name and hair.

"Oh, sorry." Dylan apologized. He was so cute. Like, movie star gorgeous. But, even thinking about getting involved with him made my chest hurt from the destruction Fang had caused. Plus he was way too close to Max for me to even want to get too close. Or…maybe, that could just be my push.

"Dylan…..so, what's the deal with you and my twin sister over there?"

"Huh?"

"You and Max! Are you dating?" I exploded, losing all patience.

"Oh, no, not really."

"What do you mean about not really?"

"Like, I'm not really dating her. We're really close. Really, really…..really, close."  
>"Hmm, then how bout a movie. Just you and me."<p>

"Ah, I don't know…."

"Just friends. There's this new movie that I've been dying to see. And what's the harm if you and Max aren't really dating?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm at all. If we're just going as friends after all." He shrugged.

"Perfect." I smiled. "Pick me up at eight Friday night." I said, turning around, feeling satisfied and happy with my successfully using someone.

~Angel~

Gazzy was low. Like, so low, he's practically six feet under in all this drama. I couldn't think of anything, any plan, where Gazzy would come out on top of things. He always got the rough end of the deal.

"Hey bro." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Why is the world so cruel?" He asked me. I almost tripped I was so not ready for that question.

"Gazzy…"

"No, let me talk." He interrupted. "I propose to the love of my life, and she basically rejects me for another guy. My brother, not less. Then, I might be falling for my like a mom's sister, so that's what? My aunt? Then, Iggy is mad at me for God knows what. It's like a joke that everybody but me knows, and nobody's giving me any hints. It sucks!" He said, picking up a glass jar and sending it shattering against the wall. I wanted desperately to sweep it up, but I stayed put.

"Gazzy, I don't know what…"

"Oh you know." He said, jutting an accusing finger at me. "You always know. You have no choice but to know. So tell me Angel." He sat down on his bed. "Where's the kick line in all this? Why am I the butt of the joke?" I rushed over and hugged him. But it was really one sided. His fists were clenched at his side, and his whole body was rigid. I have never been more scared of him than at this time. His tears were steadily falling down his face, and dropping on my arms.

"Gazzy, I promise," I said, looking at him, but he was still refusing to look at me. ", I promise." I repeated.

"What? What do you promise?" He said, springing up.

"I promise that I'll get you out of this. I'll make sure everything comes out alright." He gazed up at me with sky blue eyes, identical to mine. He's eyes shone with hope, and pride. He finally hugged me and I hugged him back, hoping he can't sense the doubt I felt inside.

~Ella~

I knocked on Nudge's door, and she opened it. The first thing I noticed about her was her smile. It was so big. Almost bigger than the time she kissed Fang in spin the bottle. Almost. She took my arm and drugs me in.

"El?"

"What?"

"What do you think of Gazzy?" I paled. Impossible for her to get mind reading too? Is it?

"Why?"

"Because I need you to take him to dinner and a movie Friday night."

"Why?"

"Max has this plan." My eyes grew wide.

"Max had a plan?" I said incredulously.

"I know! It came out of nowhere. It might just work if we all want everyone to be happy." I listened as she listed off what was needed, when I was needed, how Gazzy had to be gone, everything. And it was so amazingly perfect, no doubt that it came from Max.

"Wow."

"That's what I said at first. Can you believe it?"

"Actually yes."

"Got it? Be at the movies and done with dinner by eight. Friday night." I smiled.

"I will. Pinky swear." It seemed childish, but she laughed, and stuck out her slightly crooked finger. This is going to be great.

~Iggy~

I have finally thought of a plan. Complicated? Yes. Probably will end in disaster and heart break? Possibly. Nine times out of ten, this will not end smoothly? Definitely. But I think, in the end, it's going to be perfect.

I waited until Nudge was gone before sneaking into her room. Her lavender walls with black designs running along the top and bottom of them. It fit her personality the way I fit Angel's clothes. I got out the black and red paint and got to work.

~Fang~

I snuck out and jogged to the woods, hoping and praying that Angel delivered my message. No one was there at first, but then, quietly and smoothly, the person I came to see slithered out of the woods.

"I'm glad you made it." It said nothing. "How you doing?"

"We can skip the formalities. Tell me what you want."

"A favor."

"That's what I'm here for." It said, like I was an idiot.

"I need you…..to find someone."

"Who?"

"A girl. Around twelve years old."

"Angel has informed me of this situation. So I'm assuming this is going a match for the young boy."

"Yeah."

"It's touching how you care so much for him. But I suppose you have to do something. After you've stolen what was rightfully his." I couldn't reply. "Very well, and in payment to this, what shall I get?"

"I thought this was a favor?"

"Now days, nothing is free Mr. Nick Ride." (aka: Fang's real name)

"How much do you want?"

"Oh, it's not money that I wish to possess."

"Then…what is it?" I could feel rather than see the wicked smile growing. Already, I could tell I would not get out of this as easily as I had hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

All I can say is sorry….and that I don't own Maximum Ride.

~Iggy~

How I managed to do it blind, I have no idea. Two walls black, two walls red. With designs of the alternate color splashed on every wall. (a/n: I'm pretty sure Iggy can feel colors) I took down all her girly stuff and put up pictures. By my hands, it felt pretty good.

"Iggy?"

"Shit!" I hissed, dropping a picture. "H-hi Ella."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh just…hanging out."

"You changed everything."

"Yeah…..Like it?"

"Will she…It's so different."

"I'm sure she'll love it. So let's get out of here." I said, rushing her along out the room.

"Hey, I meant to tell you. Nudge wants me to take Gazzy out. Get him a treat for how bad things ended. Is that okay."

"Yes, yes that's fine. Just go and….let me…..um….go to the bathroom. Is Nudge behind you?"

"Yeah she'll be down in a sec, but…"

"Kay bye! I have to use the bathroom."

"Turning into Gazzy I see."

"HA HA! That's funny!" That sounded so fake in my ears. "Well, bye!"

"Okay…." She was confused, I heard it as I gently pushed her away. I started to walk to the bathroom but turned around and hid as soon as I knew she was gone. I felt rather than heard Nudge walk in. She dropped whatever was in her hands. I waited for earth shattering seconds, before I felt her presence in front of me.

"Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"You could have let the paint dry before I touched it." She touched my nose, still slick with wet paint. "I love you idiot." She said barely, patting my cheek, and walked back in her room, closing the door. I wasn't looking for any special thanks, a kiss might have been fine, but this was okay.

"Iggy?"

"Max? Um….how's it going?"

"I saw what you did. And…..I think it was really sweet."

~Gazzy~

All I have in mind is Fang whisking Nudge away. That's worse than any rejection I've ever felt. Ella came up to me with this stupid idea of going out to eat and a movie, and I was so numb, the only thing I could do was throw some jeans on and a clean shirt. Well, an almost clean shirt.

"So, do you wanna eat first, or see the movie." I shrugged. "C'mon Gazzy, you gotta help me here." That's what Nudge use to say whenever she wanted to do some random party. Damn that Fang to hell. Or purgatory. Depends on my view on him when he dies…..I hope he steps on a lego.

"Movie." I mutter.

"Great!" She chirps. She takes my hand, and half drags me to her car. "Buckle up!" Cheery and ringing and beautiful. Almost like Nudge's. Almost like hers.

I can't help but to compare her to Nudge. How she drives, smiles, gets angry when people cuts her off. How her hair falls over her shoulders. But her hair is shorter. Just past her shoulders. Shiny and…what the hell am I thinking? I still love Nudge. I have to. Right?

~Maya~

"So what do you wanna see?"

"Umm…Les Mis. I've been wanting to see it since it first came out." God his smile is too perfect. What does my sister see in him?

"You probably don't even know what the movie's even about." I gripe under my breath.

"Sure I do. Jean Val Jean, he steals a loaf of bread, gets five years, tries to escape, gets nineteen in the end. He gets on parole, then violates it, Javier comes after him. Tries to ruin his life…..I'm not a complete idiot you know." I must've had a dumb look on my face, because he burst out laughing. "Naw I just googled it."

"Wow." But I still laughed. So that's what she sees. He pays, naturally, but I buy the food and we sit right in front.

"Look down, look down, don't look him in the eye…." He sings, through half the freaking movie.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, you were not on that screen."

"And?"

"And that means, shut up. You ruining it." He chuckles.

"Max use to act like that."

"You know, I'm real tired of people saying that."

"Why's that."

"You wouldn't understand." We're quiet, and then Ebanine (sorry don't know how to spell it), starts singing about how much she loves the boy, but he loves Causette. (that either.) I don't realize I'm crying till he catches one on the tip of his finger. He's gazing at it, like it's really interesting.

"You know, I use to get sick of always being compared to Fang. No matter how hard or how many times I tried, I was always under that shadow. That huge shadow. And the killing thing about it was, he didn't even realize it. How much Nudge looked up to him. How Gazzy would always look to him for advise. How much like a father he was to Angel. And, when I tried to be that, I felt like I was intruding."

"How did you leave his shadow." He looks at me, his turquoise eyes glittering with nothing but compassion.

"I didn't." I grabbed his hand almost when it got to the ending, and he didn't pull away.

I loved Fang with all my heart. But, at one point, I lost that for my jealousy. I loved to flaunt Fang. To walk around and show other girls that the incredible Max couldn't keep a good thing. That I deserved to be my own person. That this face that didn't belong to me was different than the original. Better. I can see why Max keeps Dylan around.

"If I tell you something, will you run and tell your dictator?" I ask, my eyes trained ahead as we walk to the restaurant. We're not holding hands, but it'd be easy. Just a hand reach away.

"One she's not my dictator, and two, sure. We're friends right?" Why did that hurt so bad?

"I hate Max." I don't see his reaction, but he doesn't punch me, so I guess he's thinking on it.

"I love Max."

"I know you do. Everyone does. And they see this face and automatically assume that I'll be just like her. But…I can't." Damn these tears. I make sure none of them fall before I continue. "And I changed my hair, and my attitude to make sure no one confuses me for…her." He's quiet for a few minutes.

"Meow. Meanie." I laugh and push his shoulder.

"I was serious!"

"I know, and I don't like you when you're serious." I stop laughing, but the smile stays.

"Sometimes theres not enough seriousness. Somebody's got to be there to bring people back to reality."

"That person doesn't have to be you." He stops, so I do too.

"Then who'll do it."

"How bout you leave reality to itself, and…just be you."

"But me is no where near as great as Max."

"Max is herself. That's why people love her. And now that I've seen you….I can see why Fang stuck around so long." He was so close. That beautiful sculpted face. Sure I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't do this fall in love. I honestly don't even remember why I did it. Because every time I got near him…..that reason faded. He was right here. Just a hand reach away.

~Fang~

I knock on Nudge's door, but she doesn't answer. "Nudge?" I knock again. "Monique?" I call again. I loved her real name. Almost more than her nick name. Well….almost. "Nudge?"

"She's not here." I turned around.

"Geeez! Angel why do you do that?"

"This is dangerous what you're doing Fang."

"I had no choice Ang."

"There's always another choice."

"I asked you and you said it'd be alright."

"I didn't think he'd offer this! Gazzy'll be fine Fang, but this price…"

"It's not too bad."

"Fang…"

"Angel it's done!"

"Fang! I know Gazzy, I understand how you feel! How you both feel. But giving up your wings is a price that's just too high!"

~Mrs. Martinez~

"Honey come back to bed." I got up, my robe slipping off one shoulder. He smiled, kissing me.

"Why did you take me back?"

"Cause I'm a damn fool." He laughed, and layed me down.

"You know, I saw Fang today." He started kissing up and down my arm.

"Oh?" I didn't really hear what he said. "What did he want."

"To speak to you." I got up and kissed his neck. He let out a soft sigh.

"About?"

"Um?" He pulled away, blinking hard and fast trying to remember.

"Oh yeah. He said he wanted his wings removed." WHAT?

"He asked what?!"

"He asked for his wings to be removed. Probably to cut his ties with his past." I got up, and ran to my phone.

"Valencia come back to bed." I punch in Max's number, ignoring him.

"Shit!" I hiss when no one answers. I don't even try Nudge's. She hasn't been answering for the past three days. Ella doesn't answer either. I try Max again, but yet again, no one answer. "Max call me back. I need to know what happened! Hurry!" I slam the phone on the reciever. "Jeb?!" I call.

"Yes? What's going on?"

"Did Fang tell you why he's doing this?"

"No. Why? What's happened?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out." I grab my keys and my jacket and strut through the door.

~Ella~

I saw her but she didn't know I was there. Maya, just four rows ahead of us. Suddenly Nudge's plan went out of my head, and my only thoughts were wondering what this straight out of the magazine ass whole was doing with my sister's worst enemy.

"No he didn't." I hiss when they hold hands.

"I know. He should love that girl."

"Huh? Oh yeah." He was talking about the movie, but I wasn't paying attention to it. I followed them out, and when they stopped I pretended I had to tie my shoe. Gazzy didn't notice I was wearing sandles. They're dinner was harmless enough, so there was nothing to report there. But on the way of him dropping her off, he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah bastard. You caught." I whispered.

"Ella?" Crap, I forgot Gazzy was here.

"Uh…..yeah?"

"Thanks for this." He briefly smiled before walking in.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" I whipped around and faced the two timing bastard himself.

"I could ask you the same question Dylan." Before he could even get those words out my mom came running, still in her robe.

"Mom?"

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Why is Fang planning on cutting off his wings?" What the hell? Not more drama!

Okay, sorry if this sucks and sorry it's so late. But my computer broke, and a bunch of crap happened. I know I have no escuse for being this late, but I just figured you should know why.


End file.
